


Dopplegangers

by Moogleoogle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogleoogle/pseuds/Moogleoogle
Summary: Leliana notices some similarities between the Herald and the Hero of Ferelden.Just a little drabble inspired by me making all my characters look the same.





	Dopplegangers

**Author's Note:**

> Leliana notices some similarities between the Herald and the Hero of Ferelden. 
> 
> Just a little drabble inspired by me making all my characters look the same.

She looks just like her, spitting image. Maybe it's just a highborne thing. Evelyn was a noble, before the blight, a tragic end to her family. And so is Esmina, a noble of Ostwick. That pointed nose, fiery eyes the colour of candlelight and pumpkins. And bright yellow hair, tied in a tight ponytail, out of her face. She was beautiful young lady, she imagined that's what Evelyn looked like, dancing around the halls of the noble Ferelden balls at a young age of 16. In the war, when she knew her - she was tougher, battle hardened. Still beautiful in her own right but the soft features were toned, shaped. That elegant noble form became athletic and lanky. Yet she was still utterly adored by her little lost puppy, Alistair. As if he could be so lucky to find someone as extraordinary as Evelyn.

It's strange getting old. Your friends either get more important and powerful or more dead. Alistair's the king. Ridiculous, that silly little boy who was running around in his small clothes around camp with his noble lover. Gabriel, the slobbering Mabari nipping at his heels for monopolizing his master's time. The Antivan assassin cackling at the sordid display. She supposes that they were utterly darling together. She imagines that they still are, if they ever get a moment together. It's been ten years. As wardens, I'm sure they don't have many decades left to waste. She'll probably outlive them. Just as she did Justinia. No matter how much stronger, how much more capable they were. If you drink poison it'll get to you eventually. And the Darkspawn are a sick poison. God she misses her, her dearest friend. She misses then. Things were so simple, even when they were fighting a war. She hears now that Evelyn is looking for a cure for their grey affliction. Maybe she won't outlive them after all. 

But as Esmina stood in her cold tent in Haven while the hole in the sky loomed above all she could see was Evelyn. She must've been in her early 20's, just as she was at the beginning of the war. She had the same fierce determination that Evelyn had. The same kind eyes, the same smart mouth. And it so appears, the same soft spot for silly blonde templars. Certainly less silly than Alistair was, no no, this one is definitely more serious. But she supposed the situation is more so also. Evelyn defeated a dragon and stopped a tyrant, a heroic tale indeed but a true apocalypse? A different story entirely. Not that the odds are much better.

Yes, this is all very similar. She wonders what the others are doing know. Zevran, she assumes is off doing some contracts, he loved her too. Leliana could tell. He threw many a wistful look her way but Alistair got to her heart first. And it was not his way to beg. While it must've hurt to let go of such an extraordinary woman, he would agree to being one of her closest confidants at least. Morrigan had the demon child. She was softer now with him. Motherhood had changed her for the better. I wonder what she thinks of those times in Ferelden. Traipsing around, solving every problem which way, fighting hordes of demons, werewolves and Darkspawn. Making her first friends in life, she imagined. Yes, before she was just a witch's daughter. Flemeth's daughter. But she forged her own legend with Evelyn. Morrigan wasn't the wistful type but I'm sure she misses her as dearly as she. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" Esmina stood there expectantly, waiting for some kind of reaction. Leliana realised after a long moment that she was staring at the young Herald. She blinked.  
"Oh. Sorry, you just. Reminded me of someone.." Esmina looked on curiously. "Really? Who?". Leliana took a moment to consider if she should tell the Herald that her almost doppleganger was the hero of Ferelden. Maybe she gets it a lot.  
"Evelyn Cousland." She said matter of factly. Esmina's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "You mean the Hero Of Ferelden? I remind you of her? How so?" Leliana laughed, the distinction was so clear to her, and to others who have seen both she imagines.  
"You look just like her. Has no one really told you that? Eyes like a firepit and hair like gold silk, she strikes down the Archdemon and saves Ferelden." She recited a bards tale on the adventure, colourful and dramatic, just how she'd like it.  
Esmina blinks and then takes a moment to ponder.  
"No, no one's told me that before. Now that you mention it, doesn't the champion of Kirkwall have blonde hair and hazel eyes too?"


End file.
